


Cheers (Drink to That)

by HolmesApothecary



Series: Homeward Bound [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesApothecary/pseuds/HolmesApothecary
Summary: The first night in their new house.





	Cheers (Drink to That)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny something that belongs in the Homeward Bound universe between chapters 1 and 2. It was inspired from [these gifs I made](https://holmesapothecary.tumblr.com/post/185896131887/holmesapothecary-cheers-to-6-amazing-seasons). Fun fact: there is a David/Patrick "cheers" in every season 3 through 5. I wanted to imagine what season 6 will be like.

“Oh my god.”

Patrick blinked his eyes open when he heard the thud beside him on the floor. He had maybe dozed off for a minute or two.

“We are _never_ moving ever again,” David said, looking uncharacteristically rumpled and sweaty. At least he had resorted to wearing just a t-shirt rather than a sweater for the day. 

Patrick hummed in agreement, not quite able to keep his eyes open. “That was kind of the point, yeah?”

Suddenly, he felt a warm arm snake around his waist, a nose on his neck, slowly moving towards his ear. Patrick really wasn’t sure that their newly restored hardwood floors were the best place for this after a day of moving furniture and boxes and clothes (dear god, so many clothes). But maybe…

“Patrick,” David whispered as he nuzzled in close, running a hand along Patrick’s t-shirt and down, down…

“Patrick…I really want…pizza.”

Patrick thumped his head back on the floor—hard. 

“You’re a little shit, you know that right?”

“Yep, and you love it, honey.”

The laughter that rang throughout their new house as he dug his fingers into David’s sides was music to Patrick’s ears.

*****

Pizza ordered. Showers acquired. Patrick rummaged in the refrigerator while David put sheets on their mattress that somehow hadn’t made it to the master bedroom yet. The new table that would fill their dining room, ready for family dinners and holidays and date nights, wasn’t scheduled to be delivered until Tuesday.

“Normally, eating pizza in bed is incorrect, but fuck if I care tonight,” David said once the blankets and pillows made it on to the bed.

Patrick finally unearthed a beer and an open bottle of red wine but zero glasses. Needs must, he just brought both bottles with him to the living room along with plates and napkins. David had spread the throw from the couch across the made-up bed.

“Ohhh a picnic! Um, almost…”

“We really need to work on your definition of a picnic before I actually sign any paperwork that legally binds me to you in marriage.”

Patrick grinned over the mattress at David. The word “marriage” still sent a thrill up his spine even after months of being David’s fiancé. 

The last six months as they redid the house had been some of the most fun and challenging and rewarding of Patrick’s life—melding together two lives, two sets of needs and wants, and two strong opinions on Restoration Hardware’s paint color “Gravel.” But in the end, the house was the perfect mixture of the two of them—it was theirs.

And now the countdown to getting married could start. Spring was in full bloom and the dates were on the calendar—both for everyone to pitch in getting the yard in shape and for the biggest day of their lives so far. 

Patrick couldn’t wait. 

“So, there are no glasses, but this is for you,” he said, handing over the wine bottle. 

“Thanks so much. Drinks in bed again? Are you sure this isn’t what marriage is?” David said cheekily. 

Laughing, Patrick recalled the day that had started with a champagne toast in bed. And then he remembered a different bed. A different apartment with whiskey and first-time jitters. And a grimy café booth with mozzarella sticks and tentative smiles. Funnily enough, he realized, the clinking of glasses (and of cheese) had set off some of the biggest moments in their life together.

“You know what? I think it actually is—at least in our marriage.”

He held his beer up in the air towards a beaming David.

“Cheers to home.”

:::clink:::

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [HolmesApothecary](https://holmesapothecary.tumblr.com/).


End file.
